Lopunny
Lopunny is a Normal Type Pokemon that debuted in the 4th Generation. It is known as the "Rabbit Pokemon" & evolves from Buneary. It can also Mega Evolve into Mega Lopunny. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Overall/Composite * [[Lopmon vs Buneary|'Lopmon vs Buneary']] * [[Lopunny Vs Terriermon|'Lopunny Vs Terriermon']] As Lopunny *Lopunny Vs Cream *Gardevoir vs Lopunny *[[Lopunny vs Cammy|'Lopunny vs Cammy']] As Buneary Battle Royales * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 1 Possible Opponents Death Battle Info Background * Height: 3'11" * Weight: 73.4 lbs. Type * Normal Base Stats * HP: 65 * Attack: 76 * Defense: 84 * Sp. Atk: 54 * Sp. Def: 96 * Speed: 105 * Total: 480 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Extremely cautious. * Creates hearts that tire out the opponent. * Can cause shock waves by jumping. * Can deliver powerful kicks. * Klutz: Can't use any held items. * Cute Charm: Every move that makes physical contact has a 30% chance of infatuating the opponent. * Limber: Can't be paralyzed. (Hidden Ability) * Takes no damage from Ghost types. Feats * Deflected an Energy Ball that combined with Thunder Wave using Jump Kick. * Can lift & throw Kricketune. * Used Jump Kick to counter Thunder Wave at point blank range. Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fighting Types. * Can't hit ghosts (Ghost Types). * Ears are claimed to be quite delicate. Trivia Mega Lopunny Background * Height: 4'3" * Weight: 62.4 lbs. Type * Normal & Fighting Base Stats * HP: 65 * Attack: 136 * Defense: 94 * Sp. Atk: 54 * Sp. Def: 96 * Speed: 135 * Total: 580 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Extremely aggressive. * Whip-like ears. * Scrappy: Allows Mega Lopunny to hit Ghost types with Normal/Fighting moves. * Takes 1/2 damage from Bug, Rock, & Dark types. * Takes no damage from Ghost types. Feats * Can crumple steel plates with its ears. Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fighting, Flying, Psychic, & Fairy types. Trivia Buneary Background * Height: 1'4" * Weight: 12.1 lbs. Type * Normal Base Stats * HP: 55 * Attack: 66 * Defense: 44 * Sp. Atk: 44 * Sp. Def: 56 * Speed: 85 * Total: 350 Abilities, Equipment, etc. * Large ears that it can use to strike the opponent. * Can strike the ground with its ears to launch itself into the air. * Creates hearts that tire out the opponent. * Can cause shock waves by jumping. * Klutz: Can't use any held items. * Run Away: Makes escaping battles easier. * Limber: Can't be paralyzed.(Hidden Ability) * Takes no damage from Ghost types Feats * Ears can hit hard enough to smash boulders to dust. * Knocked Carnivine out of the air by stomping him on the head. Faults * Takes 2X damage from Fighting Types. * Can't hit ghosts (Ghost Types). Trivia Moveset Notes: * Moves that reduce stats can only reduce stats by 6 stages. * Moves that increase stats can only increase stats by 6 stages. * Every time Protect, Detect, Endure, or Quick Guard is used more than once in a row, its accuracy will decrease by 50%. ** This includes using one move after the other (ex. using Protect then using Detect), or using the same move twice. * Moves learned by a lower evolution can be retained by higher evolutions. Level Up * Defense Curl: (Normal-Type, Status) Curls up to conceal weak spots & raise defense by 1 stage. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Pound: (Normal-Type, Physical) Physically pounds the opponent with part of its body. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Splash: (Normal-Type, Status) Flops & splashes around to no effect at all. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Foresight: (Normal-Type, Status) Removes all of the opponent's Evasiveness buffs, allows any move to hit Ghost Types, & allows Ghost Type moves to hit Normal Types. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Endure: (Normal-Type, Status) Endures all incoming attacks with 1 HP left. Has Priority +3. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Baby-Doll Eyes: (Fairy-Type, Status) Stares at the target with its baby-doll eyes, lowering the target's Attack by 1 stage. (Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Frustration: (Normal-Type, Physical) An attack that grows in power the more Buneary dislikes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary * Quick Attack: (Normal-Type, Physical) Strikes the opponent so quickly that they can't be seen. Has Priority +1. (Pow. 40)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Jump Kick: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Jumps high & kicks the opponent. If it misses, Buneary will lose half its HP. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 95)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Baton Pass: (Normal-Type, Status) Switches places with another Pokemon in the party, passing all stat changes & status effects to the other Pokemon. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Agility: (Psychic-Type, Status) Relaxes its body, making it lighter & increasing Speed by 2 stages. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Dizzy Punch: (Normal-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent. Has a 20% chance to confuse the target. (Pow. 70)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * After You: (Normal-Type, Status) Forces the target to attack right after the user. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Charm: (Fairy-Type, Status) Gives the foe a charming look, reducing its Attack by 2 stages. (Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Entrainment: (Normal-Type, Status) Does a dance that makes the target's abilities the same as the user's. (Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Bounce: (Flying-Type, Physical) Bounces into the air, & comes down on the opponent. Has a 30% chance of Paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 85)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Healing Wish: (Psychic-Type, Status) Depletes all its HP to heal another Pokemon. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Return: (Normal-Type, Physical) An attack that deals more damage the more the user likes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Lopunny * Magic Coat: (Psychic-Type, Status) Creates a barrier that reflects attacks dealing status conditions. Has Priority +4. by: Lopunny * Mirror Coat: (Psychic-Type, Special) Counters the enemy's Special attack, dealing twice the damage dealt by the opponent. Has Priority -5. (Acc. 100)by: Lopunny * Rototiller: (Ground-Type, Status) Tills the ground, increasing the Attack & Sp. Attack of Grass types by 1 stage. by: Lopunny * High Jump Kick: (Fighting-type, Physical) Jumps & deals a lethal kick to the enemy. If it misses, the user loses half of its max HP. (Pow. 130)(Acc. 90)by: Lopunny Move Tutor * After You: (Normal-Type, Status) Forces the target to attack right after the user. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Bounce: (Flying-Type, Physical) Bounces into the air, & comes down on the opponent. Has a 30% chance of Paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 85)(Acc. 85)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Covet: (Normal-Type, Status) Endearingly approaches the opponent before stealing their item. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Drain Punch: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent, heals the user by 50% of the damage dealt. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Endeavor: (Normal-Type, Physical) Weakens the opponent to the same point that the user is currently in. (Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Fire Punch: (Fire-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent with a fiery fist, 10% chance to burn the opponent. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Focus Punch: (Fighting-Type, Physical) Focuses before launching a punch. The user will flinch if hit while focusing. Has Priority -3. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Heal Bell: (Normal, Status) Chimes soothingly, healing the status effects of the user & its allies. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Helping Hand: (Normal-Type, Status) Boosts the power of an ally's attack. Has Priority +5. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Hyper Voice: (Normal-Type, Special) Shouts hard enough to inflict damage. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Ice Punch: (Ice-Type, Physical) Punches the opponent with an icy fist, 10% chance of freezing the target. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Iron Tail: (Steel, Physical) Slams the opponent with a steel-hard tail, 30% chance of lowering the target's Defense by 1 stage. (Pow. 100)(Acc. 75)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Laser Focus: (Normal, Status) Concentrates intensely, the next attack is a guaranteed Critical Hit. by: Lopunny * Last Resort: (Normal, Physical) A powerful attack that can only be used if the user used all their other moves at least once. (Pow. 140)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Low Kick: (Fighting, Physical) A powerful low kick that topples the foe, heavier targets take more damage. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Magic Coat: (Psychic-Type, Status) Creates a barrier that reflects attacks dealing status conditions. Has Priority +4. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Shock Wave: (Electric, Special) Shoots a bolt of electricity that never misses. (Pow. 60)(Acc. Infinite)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Snore: (Normal, Special) Snores loudly, 30% chance of causing the target to Flinch, can only be used when Sleeping. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Thunder Punch: (Electric-Type, Physical) Punches the target with an electrified fist, has a 10% chance of Paralyzing the target. (Pow. 75)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Uproar: (Normal-Type, Special) Attacks in an Uproar for 3 turns, waking up sleeping opponents, as well as keeping others from sleeping. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Water Pulse: (Water, Special) Shoots a pulsing blast of water at the opponent. Has a 20% chance of Confusing the target. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny TM * Work Up: (Normal-Type, Status) Rouses itself, increasing Attack & Sp. Atk by one stage each. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Toxic: (Poison-Type, Status) Badly Poisons the target, causing them to take increasing amounts of damage over time. (Acc. 90)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Hidden Power: (Normal-Type, Special) A unique attack that varies in type depending on the Pokémon using it. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Sunny Day: (Fire-Type, Status) Intensifies the Sun for 5 turns. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Ice Beam: (Ice, Special) Shoots an icy-cold beam of energy at the opponent. Has a 10% chance of Freezing the target. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Blizzard: (Ice, Special) Summons a blizzard to attack surrounding opponents. Has a 10% chance of Freezing the target. (Pow. 110)(Acc. 70)by: Lopunny * Hyper Beam: (Normal-Type, Special) Attacks the opponent with a powerful beam, must rest for 1 turn afterwards. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Lopunny * Protect: (Normal-Type, Status) Negates all damage for one turn, has Priority +3. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Rain Dance: (Water-Type, Status) Summons heavy rain for 5 turns. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Frustration: (Normal, Physical) A full power attack that deals more damage the more the user dislikes its trainer. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Solar Beam: (Grass, Special) Takes one turn to gather light, then blasts the opponent with the charged energy. (Pow. 120)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Thunderbolt: (Electric, Special) Strikes the opponent with electricity. Has a 10% chance of Paralyzing the opponent. (Pow. 90)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Thunder: (Electric, Special) Strikes the opponent with a lightning bolt. Has a 30% chance of Paralyzing the target. (Pow. 110)(Acc. 70)by: Lopunny * Return: (Normal-Type, Physical) An attack that deals more damage the more the user likes its trainer. (Pow. 1-102)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Shadow Ball: (Ghost, Special) Throws a shadowy blob at the target. Has a 20% chance of lowering the opponent's Sp. Def by 1 stage. (Pow. 80)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Double Team: (Normal, Status) Moves rapidly to create illusory copies of itself, raises Evasiveness by 1 stage. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Facade: (Normal, Physical) Attacks the opponent, deals 2X damage when under the effect of a Status Condition. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Rest: (Psychic, Status) The user sleeps for awhile, fully restores HP & heals Status Conditions. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Attract: (Normal, Status) Infatuates targets of the opposite gender. (Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Low Sweep: (Fighting, Physical) Swiftly strikes the opponent's legs, lowering their Speed by 1 stage. (Pow. 65)(Acc. 100)by: Lopunny * Round: (Normal, Special) Sings a damaging song to the opponent. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Focus Blast: (Fighting, Special) Heightens its mental focus & unleashes its power, 10% chance of lowering the target's Sp. Def by 1 stage. by: Lopunny * Fling: (Dark, Physical) Throws its held item at the opponent. (Pow. 10-130)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Charge Beam: (Electric, Special) Shoots a concentrated blast of electricity at the opponent. Has a 70% chance to raise Sp. Atk by 1 stage. (Pow. 50)(Acc. 90)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Brutal Swing: (Dark, Physical) Swings its body, damaging surrounding enemies. (Pow. 60)(Acc. 100)by: Lopunny * Giga Impact: (Normal, Physical) Charges the opponent with every ounce of its power, must rest afterwards. (Pow. 150)(Acc. 90)by: Lopunny * Thunder Wave: (Electric, Status) Shoots a weak jolt of electricity that Paralyzes the opponent. (Acc. 90)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Grass Knot: (Grass, Specal) Trips the opponent with grass, deals more damage to heavier opponents. (Pow. 20-120)(Acc. 100)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Swagger: (Normal, Status) Enrages the opponent, causing Confusion & raising their Attack by 2 stages. (Acc. 85)by: Buneary, Lopunny * Sleep Talk: (Normal, Status) Performs a random attack while Sleeping. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Substitute: (Normal, Status) Uses HP to create a decoy that takes hits. by: Buneary, Lopunny * Confide: (Normal, Status) Tells the opponent a secret, lowering their Sp. Atk by 1 stage. by: Buneary, Lopunny HM Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:GameFreak characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Animal Combatants Category:Rabbits Category:Fisticuffs Fighters